Shadows in the Light
by MoeAyano
Summary: Shino killed the burglar at the post office in self defence as he was threatening to kill her mother. After she shoots him several times, her mother screams and she turns to see that she is afraid of her now. Shaken with terror and sadness, Shino runs out crying and tries to suicide, but a young boy steps in. That was the past, but will she ever see him again? What will happen now?
1. Shadows of the Light

Chapter one:

*Flashback*

BANG! Red liquid oozes out onto the floor. Confused and in a daze, I simply stare at it, panting heavily, until a scream suddenly ran throughout the eerie silence. I turn my head to the left, and I see mother staring at me in complete terror. It was only then, did I realise what I had done. My heart was pounding so hard that it could've burst. Oh, what have I done?! At that moment, mother looked at me as if I was a cold- blooded murder. I..I.. killed him! Again, another high- pitched sound rang through the room. It was only after several seconds did I actually realise that it was my own voice.

Dropping the gun and standing up slowly, I look at the dead guy and started chanting inside my head. "He tried to shoot me. He tried to harm mother, and the other people at the post office. It was self defence. If was self defence. It was self defen-" "Shino- chan.." My mother's voice was squeaky and wobbly. I watch her as she tries to make out a sentence but in the end, all she managed was a trembling sigh. But I got the message already. She doesn't want me anymore. She think I'm a murderer. She's scared that I will harm her. Bravely, I take a step towards her. "Mother... I-" I trail off as I realise that there is no point in trying to sort things out. Slowly, I take a deep breath and try to manage a smile, though it didn't reach my heart. "Arigatou.. Soshite.. S..sayonara.."

I ran to the door. No one called out my name. No one made any effort to stop me. Just as I thought, no one wanted me to stay. I laugh a wobbly laugh, as I run even faster, trying to slip through and not slow down. Even though I'm trying to me positive, the tears that were streaming down my face didn't stop.

**Hello minna! This is my first time writing fanfic, so plz, go easy on me! And BTW, if you didn't realise, my friends: MilkyLuver and 1MixMe2 are also writing fanfics, but theirs are about Fairy tail, so check them out too! *Shouts out to Milky and MixMe* LOL! **


	2. The Mystery Person

Chapter 2:

I try to look for something that could lead to a quick death as I run away. Hmm.. The cars on the road? I slow down as I turn to gaze at them whoosh by. I smile again as I walk towards the road, even though I'm afraid deep inside. Afraid of dying. How could I be? After I had just killed someone? I walk faster towards the cars. At last, when I nearly stepped off the pavement, a hand suddenly grabs me and pulls me back.

"Ahhh!" A squeal escapes from me. I jerk my head around and I see a young boy staring at me in concern and curiosity. _"Why is he trying to save me? Does he not see the blood stains on my stockings and skirt? Who is he.." _Just as I was going to say something, his phone starts to ring and as he turns away to answer it, I take that chance to sneak away. But, I suddenly feel overwhelmed by guilt, since he was the one who saved me. So, I decide to linger around for a while. While he was in the phone, I overhear the words "Onii_- chan... Dinner.. HAYAKU!" _he smiles and tells her that he's on his way, and ends the call. "Nee..eto.. Thanks for saving me just now..I..-"

"You can repay me by having dinner with us.. And.. What's your name?" He asks heartily.

"Asada.. Asada Shino. And.. Um..yours?" I reply, trying my best not to blush too hard and trip over my words.

"Just call me Kazuto. Come on now, let's go!" And with that, he strides towards a shiny black motorcycle, and tells me to hop on.

*Flashback ends*

**CLIFFHANGER! If you would think so. Thnx if you actually bothered to read it, peeps! Next chapter is coming soon!**


	3. Gun Gale Online

Chapter 3:

*Quick footsteps echo throughout the dungeon*

_"Ah jeez! It was a trap!"_ I murmur to myself as I dart through the maze, looking for a hideout and good sniping spot. Finally, I settle down on top of a pile of ruins. Cold drops of water break the eerie silence, and the rusty chains clang together in the quietness of the atmosphere. The monster roars in agony as it's mouth sprays poisonous fumes and it's muscular arms smashes the platform into rubble.

BANG!

*Several hours later*

*Clink* BANG!

I shot the monster on the head as it roared again. Nevertheless, it would take a lot more to drop it's HP to zero. In a fury, it hissed and spat even more fumes at me. I grunt as I duck for cover to avoid it. Reloading and aiming again, this time my shot is more accurate.

BANG!

It growls evilly and attempts to slash at me with its long sharp claws, but I slide back just in time and shoot it again.

BANG!

At last, it writhes in complete agony as its HP slowly decreases to zero. The music of triumph suddenly sounds as I withdraw my rifle and exhale in relief. a screen pops up congratulating me and showing the name of my reward. _"... A PGM Ultima Hecate II! That's a very rare type of sniper rifle!" _As I press the circle button, a heavy sniper rifle collapses into my hands. I exhale again in relief, and slowly straighten up.

**Hi minna! That's chapter 3 for you! Hope you enjoy it!**


	4. The black- haired Girl

Chapter 4:

*A few days later*

So I'm on my way to the Bullets of Bullets tournament (BoB), and suddenly a black- haired girl chases after me and tells me that she's lost! I turn around and stare at her, probably a little too harshly..

"What?" I ask in an aloof tone.

"E..eto..."

I soften my stare and ask, "Could this be your first time playing this game?" Suddenly, she starts to look a little panicky and nervous.

"Yeah, I am lost. I'm looking for a shop that sells cheap wedding rings, and a place called the Governor General Office." She says in a sweet voice and smiling now.

"Sure I'll take you there." I say, kindly.

On the way, I ask her why she would play a dirty game such like this, and also stinks of oil? She simply says," I've played so many fantasy games, I've decided to try something more cyberpunk." Somehow, she reminds me of someone I've met a long time ago..

*30 mins later*

(~_~*)

"What is it? Could it be that.. You don't have enough money?"

*Swipe* "Ah, 1,000 credits.."

"isn't that the starting amount? Umm.. If you don't mind.."

"Huh?" She looks at me.

"I guess I could lend you some." She opens her mouth in alarm and says,"There's no need for that. Um, are there any places that one could earn money real fast?"

"Well, there are casinos and other gambling places. In fact, there's one right there." I reply as I point to a sign saying, 'Untouchable!'.

With that, she walks over there, her eyes flaming with determination.

**Thnx for reading the new chapter, minna! I know it's pretty much the same as the episodes of season two: SAO, but there will be a twist in the plot soon enough! **


	5. Spy

**Yolo peeps! Soz for not posting more. Btw, I'm pretty sure we all know what happened at the 'Untouchable', so I'm not gonna write about that. Anyways, enjoy!**

"So... This is one is suitable for... And this... Hello? Are you even listening?" I ask

"ah, yes.." She says as she looks around curiously and warily at the same time. As we walk onwards, she suddenly stops, and to my surprise, she was staring at an energy sword.

"Hey now.. Swords aren't really good in gun fights since you have to get close up and slice them up. Plus no one even buys them.." I say, but the next words were somehow jammed in my throat.. I really think there's something about this girl, and why does she have such high abilities and interest in swords than guns.

"Umm... Hello? Is something-"

"Ah! Oh sorry! So swords aren't really helpful in gun fights.." I stutter aimlessly.

"Well.. That's just too bad then." She replies and purchases it. As it comes in by a robot, she says thanks and grabs the sword nonchalantly. Spacing herself out, she gets in some readying position and starts to swing the sword around rapidly, yet skilfully at the same time.

*Slices through the air*

It was so amazing! She was looking so good with it, as if she had used swords often. I started applauding but there was something.. No someone watching us. I could feel it clearly and it wasn't a good person, I think. I snap a glance at the girl again and she's looking pleased with the weapon. She looks up at me in wonder and then she sees the lurking shadow of the other person. The spy.

"Hey-" She starts to say, but the shadowy person slowly lurks away. Giving a signal glance to her, we both run to the corner the spy was hiding and wander around. They had already disappeared.

"You can check that way, I'll cover here. We better find the spy, ok?" I ordered, not very harshly.

"Sure!"

I dart around people, searching for the now intimidating spy. _"Ah jeez! Why is all this happening now?" _I wonder inside my mind. _"Where have I seen that girl and why was there a hooded figure spying on us? Honestly, I wish all this would come to make sense-" _

"AHH!"

**CLIFFHANGER! So I hope you enjoy my new chapter, minna! *Shouts out to 1MixMe2, Milkyluver, Otaku Niche and Fuzzy1235! See ya!**


	6. Darkness

**Hello, minna! I'm back again! Thnx for the reviews, it would be great if you would give me more so I can improve and add some more ideas (there will be a point where I ask for new character ideas from you guys~~) Sorry about the short chapters but I'm more suited to writing short somehow, but I'll just make sure that I won't cut out any of the story. I'm also gonna change it to Kirito's point of view... Ok! Now let's get rollin peeps!**

The black- haired girl's perspective

"AHHHHH!"

A high pitched scream rings through the air, making several people hesitate, but get back to chatting to the folks. I skids to a halt and jerk my head in the direction of the sound.

"That scream.. Could it be her?! Crap! Should have split ways!" I quickly scold myself as I dash towards the scream. _"I logged out of ALO and into GGO to find Death Gun and stop him from killing anyone else. No.. I can't let another life being lost to someone like him!" _

My eyes start to fill with rage as I think back to the time where the lead group, my companions and I sought to capture Laughing Coffin (LC) in SAO. LC was a dark guild, filled with red members who took away many, many lives, for real. Just before the battle started, the rest of us were even laughing about LC surrendering since our stats were far more higher than theirs. Was I the only one to have been filled with alertness and worry? That joy didn't last for long, though. Somehow, information about our plan was leaked, and LC ambushed us, but we weren't too disadvantaged. The clash of our swords, the pierce of the bloody flesh, whether it were to be one of us, or one of them, the gruesome thoughts kept bouncing back at me, taunting me. I kept running from it, and I'm running right now too... But this time I am looking for her, and I will not back away even if there is danger ahead._ "I... Have to keep going..."_

After a few minutes, I pass by the area we split at again. I sigh as I wipe my sweat off of my eyebrow and look around. "_She's not here anymore.. Why... Why?! I have to find her and save her! It was my fault! I should have insisted on going as a team to look for the dark- hooded spy! The way that person moved was so... Wait, could it be.. Death Gun!" _I curl my hand into a fist and hit my forehead with it, while sliding down to the ground, kneeling. I rethink everything again, this time, more calmly and logically. _"Could the ragged figure had seen me completing the 'Untouchable' and followed us even when the girl was talking about the weapons. The way the figure glared and smirked at us.. No.. Her!" _I move my fist away, and slowly stand up, trembling. The spy was targeting her all along! I growl and let out a small yelp.

Suddenly, at the corner of my eye, I see a cute girl looking at me in concern. She had long, straight petal- pink hair and light purple eyes with a hint of a pink flower. She was wearing a white dress, decorated in frilly laces at the shoulder straps and the hem. It was slowly swaying with every step she took towards me.

"Hi, my name is Rin," she says in a sweet voice, "Is something wrong?"

"Ah, it's nothing, I'm fine.." _"Wow.. She actually looks like a mix between Silica and Yui." _I start to trail off, realising that finding the aqua- haired girl was my first priority.._ "But it looks like this Rin is alone, what if she gets tricked.. No it'll be fine, she probably has a guardian somewhere with her. I have to find the other girl now."_

"Hey, I'm kinda in the middle of something so I have to go-" she cuts my line short by grabbing on to my arm.

"But I want to play with you, onee- chan!" She whispers in a sad and naive tone and looks up with puppy eyes.

"I need to go, it's really important."

"Why?"

"..."

"Nee- chan!" She shouts, mustering several stares in our direction. She begins to tug my arm impatiently, but soon lets go of it, "Fine, you can leave..."

I take a sigh of relief, but straighten up again as she continues.

"Only if! Only if you come back here as soon as you're done!" She says, while staring intensely at me.

"Ok then."

"Yay!" She lets out a yelp of joy while jumping up and down on her feet.

"Ok, see ya, Rin- san."

"Uh huh!" She shouts, grinning and waving as I walk away. Slowly, I begin to dart through the place again. _"Please.. be ok.."_

Shinon's View

I slowly start to open my eyes again, grunting after realising I was alone, in a dark room, tied to a chair. _"Where am I? W-what hapened just now... did I.. How long was i unconscious for?" _the unpleasant sound of the creaking or being eerily pushed open was what had dragged me out of my thoughts. Looking up and being blinded by the light rushing into the room, I finally realise what this was all about, sighting the familiar face standing in front of the guy who was the ragged figure.

"Hello, onee- chan."

**I'm just gonna say this now so I don't forget, if anyone has any OC characters for this story, plz review to say~~~ sorry if I don't use all of them... Mmkay!**

**Name:**

**Personality:**

**Hair: **

**Clothing: **

**Sad past:**

**Reason of being in this story:**

**Abilities:**

**Thnx! **


	7. Betrayal

**Yay, managed out some time! Hello minna, it will be really, really great if u give me a few OCs... Anyways let's get back here!**

Still Shinon's POV

"So... What now?" I ask, while taking in my surroundings. The room was musty and smelled of dust. It wasn't that surprising to actually see her here, knowing our shared love for games like this.

She laughs, eerily, "Oh, I've always loved your curiosity, onee- chan.. But, I'm not here to settle our relationship and how I left that hellhole." She replies, walking towards me.

Feeling confused, I ask, "If it's not that, then why did you bring me here?"

"Orders, though I'd really want to _bond _with you onee- chan." She says in a sweet tone, though it's quite clear that the bonding wouldn't go so well.

"Orders? From who?"

*silence*

She steps back and smiles at me, "My new family, Shinon- chan. I watch in horror as she and the figure walks out, closing the door. Leaving me alone in the dark. Again.

Kirito's POV

_"Ok, maybe I should ask someone if they had seen her around." _It seems like my only chance, after all the chasing after shadows and running around in circles. _"If only I had something like a satellite or some kind of tracking device... Wait, that's it.! Yui! She can manage the aqua- haired girl's whereabouts!" _I smile, again knowing that there is more hope now. Just bring her into GGO...

*logs out*

Meanwhile, back in ALO, where Asuna, Silica, Leafa, Klein, Yui, Lizbeth and Pina are battling together.

"Asuna, switch!" Klein shouts, struggling to push the hube black beast backwards.

"Huh?" She looks up for a second in utter confusion, blinks and immediately darts to the gruesome monster, plantingher sword into its stomach, leaving it writhing and groaning in agony.

"Phew, that was a close one!" klein wheezes, while panting heavily and wiping sweat from his brow. "You alright, Asuna?"

"Yeah I'm fine.."

To break the awkward and glum tension, Leafa shouts, "Alrighty! With that one done, what about we take a break and cool off?"

"YEAH!" Everyine cheers in unison, while a distant panting and sound of running is faintly picked up by Yui.

She uses a source code named 'fore vision' to identify the person, and to her shock, she sees her daddy, running in their direction, with a scared look across his face.

"Mommy! Minna! I can see daddy running towards us! His back in ALO!" Yui screams over all of the ruckus.

*silence*

"Kirito- kun is back?" A sole voice slices through the silence like a knife.

The panting and running steps are now audible for the rest of them, and the figure of Kirito hazes through the horizon.

Without saying a word, they all dash to greet the other member of their team in joy. Only Yui feels worry and confusion clouding into her mind as she flys towards him, a look of concern streaked across her small face. _"Daddy.." _

"Hi, I'm back now, but I-"

ROOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRR! GRRRRFHHHHH!

"KIRITO, WATCH OUT!"

**Ok, that's it for now, gomene couldn't type any more words for a while there! Arigatou, if people are still interested in this!**


	8. The Story that No One knew

**Yay peeps! Back again! ... This chapter is about Shino and Rin and why Rin hates her especially. Oh yea, of course Kirito...**

Kirito's POV

*Recap*

"KIRITO!"

A huge, dark horse- like creature with a rider on top, abruptly stops right in front of the shocked Kirito. The horse was what seemed to be a mix of a tarantula and a tiger, and had bright, flaring red eyes. The ominous rider perched on top was practically a shadow and wore all black, covering the majority parts of skin. The only thing you could make out of the figure was an eerie smile.

Quick to the senses, Kirito jumps back and unsheathes his sword, pointing it towards the figures with no hesitation.

"Who are you!" He demands.

"Someone like you doesn't need to know that. But what you do need to know," the person disappears for a second then reappears next to Kirito,"Is that if attempt to win the BOB tournament, not only will we have _your _head done in, but also the girl's one. The one you're looking for."

And with that, the horse- like creature and the figure both disappear into thin air.

"Daddy? What's going on?"

Shinon's POV

*Flashback*

"Shino- chan, Rin- chan! It's time for lunch!"

"Yay!"

Happily, I skip down the stairs and into the dining room, while Rin walks out slowly, cowering at the sight of people. I turn to her confused, but Rin quickly plasters a smile on her face and laughs. I simply grin as well, too young to understand her feelings. Rin looks down and grasps her right arm, and cringes. Little did I even know that under the long sleeves of her dress hid a painful bruise.

*Flashback ends*

Shocked I open my eyes and let out a small gasp. _"It's still dark...? Oh right, I'm still in GGO and captured too. Rin... What was that dream? It seemed somewhat familiar." _I look around and try to find a crack of light, somewhere. Suddenly my eyes avert to a rectangular thin light. A door! Struggling, I try to push myself forward, using only my legs._ "Please, just a little more..." _

Kirito's POV

"..."

The wind gently blows around the silent players.

"Kirito..?" Asuna turns to him, confused about what had happened.

"Is there another reason you came back into ALO, daddy?" Yui asks, now feeling even more confident that her daddy is caught up in something very twisted and bad.

"I need your help, guys. Someone I know is in danger."

"Of course! We're a team, remember?" Leafa exclaims, nudging Lizbeth.

"Right, thanks." Everyone laughs as Yui perches onto Kirito's shoulder.

_"Please wait for us... We'll save you, I promise."_

Rin's POV

_"The world is such a dull place, swarmed by foolish human beings, all to ignorant and selfish to care about anyone else.."_

She walks into a dimly lit room with only a few decorations in it, and the chair slowly turns around revealing the one face she would want to see and the one voice she would obey.

"Hello, Master. I have completed the mission."

"As excepted of you, Rin. It's time to move to the next step of the plan." The voice rings through the room and sounds as if it has been tinged in Evil itself.

"Yes." She steps back as another figure emerges from the darkness in the eerie room.

**Yay! And that's the new chapter 4 you! Ok, *yawns* bye. *Whispers* Gimme some OCs...**


End file.
